


马尔福，爱的Family！

by Doro_o



Series: The Days We Live [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Bottom Draco Malfoy, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Healer Draco Malfoy, M/M, Post-War, The Days we live, Top Harry Potter
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doro_o/pseuds/Doro_o
Summary: The Days We live 番外





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

圣诞节的早晨， Malfoy 家的餐厅里正上演着和欢乐的节日气氛不太相符的家庭伦理剧场。

 

“ 什么时候你记得自己是个 Malfoy 了再回来见我们。 ” 男人铁青着脸说。

 

那应该是回不来了， Draco Potter 听起来也不错。 Harry 心中乐得放起了一朵朵小礼花，面上却一点不显，大大的狗狗眼神里满是担心与关怀，安慰着他眼圈发红的小糖果。

 

“ 母亲 …..”Draco 求助的看向坐在一旁的 Narcissa ，试图抓着对方的胳膊撒娇。

 

Narcissa 将手抚在他手上，轻轻的摩挲着，眼里充满了温柔， “Lucius ，圣诞节一大早的别那么凶，看把 Draco 吓得。 ”

 

金发青年大大的灰眼睛里瞬间燃起了希望的小火苗，他贴着母亲微微撅起嘴讨好的说， “ 我们一家很久都没有在一起团聚了，我想好好陪着你们 ——”

 

说好的对待孩子要严格培养呢？你们可是冷酷无情的 Malfoy ，不可以输给撒娇啊！ Harry 感觉自己的心脏都急得在砰砰跳脚，昨晚他好不容易死皮赖脸变成了小月痴兽，乖巧的给自己在壁炉旁做了个小狗窝，当着众宾客如此强烈的求生欲和自知之明才勉强没有被已经掏出魔杖的 Lucius 驱逐出去。他牺牲自己成为魔法界可能这一年的笑料来源可不是为了第二天和 Draco 分开啊。虽然他知道 Draco 那么热爱家庭的人，好不容易能和家人团聚一定不愿意分开。但他昨天才和小糖果心意相通，当时 Lucius 看上去可真的是准备不顾当众谋杀救世主的罪名念出阿瓦达了。还好 Draco 眼圈红红的吸了两下鼻子，但是 Narcissa 看他冰冷的眼神让他觉得自己大概已经中了速速冷冻变成了野兽面前的火腿肉。

 

总之，即使他愿意一直住狗窝，对方看上去也未必会让。毕竟他们可是连后院的孔雀都只要纯白色的华丽家族。现在眼看着 Draco 要被赶出去了，简直是皆大欢喜啊。 Harry 从来没有像现在这样想为 Lucius 鼓掌叫好。是男人就不要怂，坚持自己的意见！你才是家主！ Harry 心里默默的为铂金大孔雀加油呐喊着。

 

“Cissy ， ”Lucius 皱着眉叹了口气，语气缓和了一点， “ 我也不想圣诞节这个样子过，可这孩子真的越来越任性，一点规矩都没有！也不知道是在哪受了不好的影响 ——” 说着他抬眼冷冷的瞅着 Harry ， “ 再不管教，这儿子就没了！ ”

 

“ 不是早就没有了吗？ ”Narcissa 笑着看向 Draco ，声音轻柔的好像在哄孩子睡觉的慈母， “ 没有 Malfoy 会毫无责任感的丢下辛苦养育他的父母和整个家族笨拙的把自己献祭给一个外人。 ”Draco 的脸上一下子血色尽褪，他紧张的张嘴想说什么，但 Narcissa 只是不动声色的抽出了自己的手，摸了摸他的脸，勾起嘴角笑得像冰天雪地里刺眼的太阳， “ 你说是吗？ Draco Potter ？ ”

 

 

在 Malfoy 夫妇的混合双打下， Draco 被优雅的踢出了家门。

 

Harry 感动的几乎就要掉下眼泪，果然圣诞节是奇迹发生的日子。感谢梅林，感谢 Lucius ，感谢 Narcissa ，铁面无私，严谨治家。

 

 

 

“ 母亲真的生气了 …..”Draco 低着头，坐在餐桌边，面前的蜂蜜蛋糕孤零零的躺在小盘子里，一口也没有动过。

 

“Draco, 还是先吃点东西吧 …. 吃好了才有力气想办法。 ”Harry 给他倒了杯茶，摇着背后的狼尾巴面色真诚的哄劝着。

 

“ 别以为我不知道你那点小心思 ——” 突然小家伙愤愤的瞪向他， “ 就你们格兰芬多的说谎技巧，狗尾巴都要摇掉了！ ”

 

“ 可是 ——” 反正被拆穿了， Harry 干脆坦然的从椅子背后环住对方，毛绒绒的脑袋搁在 Draco 肩上轻轻蹭着， “ 难道你不想和我一起生活吗？昨天你可是当着所有人的面 ——”

 

“ 闭嘴！ ”Draco 狠狠的冲着那个看上去几乎要把得意洋洋从一根根头发丝散发出来的脑袋就是一巴掌， “ 你敢说下去今天就去黄鼠狼窝和他们相亲相爱吧！ ”

 

“ 可这里是 ——”

 

“Black 的家谱上有你吗？ ”Draco 翻了个白眼，突然幸灾乐祸的说， “ 要不要我们现在去问问 Black 夫人的意见？ ”

 

“Draco 小主人，您的煎蛋 ——” 克利切苍老沙哑的嗓音里掩不住的激动与兴奋， “ 房间已经准备好了，和您小时候一样 —— 夫人以前一直念叨着希望您能多来玩，那套粉红色的床单被套老克利切一直好好的收着 —— 真没想到啊 ——” 说着又有几滴眼泪从他大大的眼睛里涌了出来。

 

“ 粉红色？ ”Harry 笑得挨着椅背不住的扭动， “Draco 小主人 ——” 他捏着嗓子怪叫， “—— 喜欢粉红色 ——”

 

“ 我那时才四岁 ——”Draco 的脸涨得通红， “ 那是母亲的兴趣 ——”

 

“ 克利切，那可很久很久了 —— 你确定吗 ——Draco 小主人那个时候穿得是什么你还记得吗？ ”

 

“ 当然 —— 克利切可没有老糊涂 —— 克利切都记得 —— 主人的事情 ——Draco 小主人穿着白色的荷叶边洋 ——”

 

“ 住口！住口！我要给你袜子 ——”

 

“ 老克利切是坏精灵 —— 呜呜 ——” 那个小小生物突然开始大哭，一边用头撞着桌子， “Draco 小主人要给克利切袜子 —— 克利切也不知道为什么 —— 呜呜 —— 克利切是坏精灵 ——”

 

 

最后床单还是被换成了橄榄绿色。 Harry 本想试图偷偷的将储藏间其他的床单用品变走，没想到刚到那里， Draco 抱着双臂挑着眉靠在门上，最后只有嘿嘿两声灰溜溜的走开。

 

没关系，这里可不是 Zabini 的地盘了！既然 Draco 不愿意睡我的房间，我愿意睡他的房间也一样嘛。

Harry 对即将到来的夜晚充满了信心。

 

 

 

Draco 并没有在房门上设置什么障碍，把手轻轻一转，门就开了。口是心非的小糖果， Harry 觉得自己的脚步都漂浮了起来，让我来剥开你的糖纸吧 —— 他满心喜悦的往床上一扑，隔着被子抱住那拱起的一团。

 

“ 唉， ” 他听到被子里轻轻的一声叹息。

 

“ 怎么了？ ”Harry 有些困惑的稍稍抬起了一点身子，应该没有压疼他啊。

 

“ 没什么 ….” 小家伙的声音听起来带了点鼻音。

 

Harry 心里一紧，坐起身，将对方从被子里剥出个头来，发现那双灰眼睛红红的，鼻头也红红的，整个人就像受了委屈的兔子。

 

“Draco… 发生什么了？ ” 现在 Harry 几乎已经忘记自己夜袭的使命了，钻进被子将对方拉到怀里轻轻拍着。

 

“ 以前圣诞节晚上我们总是一家人坐在一起聊天 … 因为平安夜酒会是公众活动而这一天是只属于家人的 …..” 说着又忍不住吸了一下鼻子， “ 五年级后就再也没有机会 …. 我还以为今年又可以和以前一样了 …..”

 

Harry 招来一块手帕试探着去擦对方眼角的泪水，没想到这次 Draco 不但没有抵抗反而乖乖的坐着任他动作着。这么乖巧难得一见的 Draco 简直将 Harry 浑身过剩的荷尔蒙都转化成了保护欲， “ 别担心，他们那么爱你，肯定不会真的不让你回家，明天我们一起想办法。 ”

 

这一夜 Harry 抱着他的小糖果轻声细语的哄着睡着了。

 

 

第二天晚上， Harry 洗好澡自觉的就直接钻进了橄榄色的被窝里。正当他的手刚刚从背后伸进 Draco 的睡衣里享受着细腻皮肤的触感时，对方一下转过身来钻进他怀里，主动得让他受宠若惊。

 

“ 疤头 … 母亲今天都不接我的双面镜 …..” 怀里有一点湿湿的触感。

 

我是一个体贴的男朋友。 Harry 温柔的摸着对方的头发，轻声安慰着睡着了。

 

第三天晚上，正在 Harry 解开那件宝蓝色睡衣的第二颗扣子时， Draco 抓住了他的手，紧紧的捏着，用略带紧张的声音说， “ 今天母亲把我平时用的东西都寄了过来，连 Binky 都在 ——” 灰色的大眼睛不安的眨动着，瘪了瘪嘴似乎努力忍住某种情绪，最后用力的抽了一下鼻子， “ 我也要变成没有父母的人了 ——”

 

一个温柔的男朋友是不会趁人之危的。 Harry 亲了亲对方的额头，保证他不会让 Draco 变成孤儿糖果的。

 

第四天晚上， Harry 打着哈欠听完了福吉和一众前魔法部要员曾经是如何络绎不绝的去 Malfoy 庄园参加新年活动的。

 

第五天晚上， Harry 学习了 Malfoy 家的各项传统新年项目。

 

第六天晚上， Harry 不得不唱了半小时不成调的麻瓜摇篮曲才把为无法和家人一起迎接新年而沮丧的 Draco 哄笑了。

 

 

第七天晚上， Harry 翻身一把压住撅着嘴正准备抱怨 Malfoy 庄园召开了盛大的新年酒会但是没有一个人通知他的 Draco ，从上方紧紧盯着那双无辜忽闪着的灰眼睛，皮笑肉不笑的说， “Draco ，我也觉得新年是一个新的开始。 ”

 

“Potter ，你压着我了。 ”Draco 皱皱眉，想伸手把巨怪推下去，可是动了两下发现抽不出胳膊。

 

“ 我说 ——”Harry 眯起眼睛， “ 你不会以为我是第一天认识你吧 ——”

 

“ 你当然不是第一天认识我，我又不是无法储存记忆的巨怪。 ”Draco 镇定的翻了个白眼。

 

“ 那需要我提醒你男朋友的职业吗？ ”Harry 挑了挑眉毛。

 

“ 伟大的傲罗队长 —— 要欺压良好市民？ ” 对方讽刺的勾起一个假笑。

 

很好， Harry 弯弯的绿色的眼睛几乎深遂到能冒出黑气来。他用力抓住对方的肩头，半跪着的一条腿不顾对方的挣扎用力挤进那两条又白又直的腿间，威胁性的用膝盖顶住中间软软的那一块， “ 这才是我认识的 Draco Malfoy—— 总是不记教训的来挑衅。 ”

 

“ 混账 —— 别以为我怕你 ——” 金发青年猛地抽出一只手，直直从 Harry 睡衣散开的领口插进去捏住他一边的胸肌。

 

“ 哈哈，看来确实是学习了不少东西啊 —— 我的小 Draco——”Harry 轻声笑着俯下身在对方紧绷的嘴唇上啄了一口，舔了舔已经开始发红的耳尖，附在他耳边悄声说， “ 《巫巫关系必读：如何在床上掌握你的伴侣》真是本好书不是吗？ ”

 

“ 这是侵犯公民隐私 —— 我要举报你 ——”Draco 气得张嘴就狠狠咬上了他的鼻子。

 

“Draco 小主人每天都把我和克利切指使的团团转来学习一些邪恶的魔法，真是个坏孩子呢 ——”Harry 的膝盖又往上顶了顶，感觉到身下人明显浑身都僵硬了，又满意得顶着柔软的那处蹭了蹭。

 

“ 我看魔法部最应该逮捕的就是你这个色情狂队长 ——” 小动物手上狠狠的揪了一下 Harry 的乳尖，换来下身被膝盖重重的揉了两下和耳垂被疯狂的舔咬，顿时一下子僵住不敢再有多的动作。

 

“ 别怕，我的小蛇，这种事情不用看书，狮子会慢慢教你床上勇猛的技巧 ——”

 

“ 滚蛋 —— 斯莱特林才是性爱之神 —— 蠢狮子只懂打桩 ——”

 

Harry 心里几乎被无数的蒲绒绒挠得要尖叫了，怎么在学校时就没发现逞强斗狠的 Draco 这么可爱呢？自己当时一定是眼瞎了才觉得那是傲慢可恶，这种明明按在床上教训教训就可以解决的事根本就是福利！想着他就再也忍不住全身荷尔蒙的躁动狠狠的吻上了那张还在一开一合的嘴。

 

 

唉，作为一个太过聪明的傲罗也是很烦恼的啊。

 

Black 大宅中的新年前夜最后还是在揉揉捏捏中渡过。本来让他激动的最后一刻，在看到身下的人苍白的脸色，咬的紧紧的嘴唇还有控制不住微微颤抖的躯体时，最终还是心软了。其实他知道 Draco 是怕疼，但反而真的害怕的这种时候，又死也不愿意在 Harry 面前示弱。以前那些可怕的记忆其实不止在 Draco 的身上留下过伤痕，心理那种无法控制的恐惧 Harry 比谁都了解。再加上那个奇妙的梦里五年级的自己技术也太差了吧！这么重要的第一次难道不该好好学习一下再下手吗？！ Harry 心里将另外一个时空的自己从 A 到 Z 骂了个遍。

 

“ 算了，谁让我是正直的格兰芬多呢，我这么身经百战的欺负你你又不服气，就让你好好学习一阵子吧！ ”Harry 为自己激动起立很久的小兄弟默哀着，一副满不在乎的样子亲了亲对方紧闭颤抖的眼睑。

 

“ 谁、谁要你让 ——”Draco 一个翻身坐起来就一把抓住 Harry 立得高高的器官， “ 我也是很懂的！ ” 说着就开始毫无章法的揉捏起来。

 

果然爱情是甜蜜的疼痛啊， Harry 的性器又疼又爽，心里泪流满面。不得不说，他曾经众多的经历里，还真没有遇到过这样特别考验人意志的 “ 技术 ” 。

 

“ 那个 ….”Harry 小心翼翼的思考着措辞， “Draco…. 那个 …. 以前，在学校 … 你不是说 Zabini 和你交流过技术吗 …. 那个时候 …. 疼吗 ….. ？ ”

 

“… 疼？ ”Draco 困惑的转了转眼睛， “ 啊 … 你说插入后面吗？ Malfoy 家是不允许在十六岁之前有性行为的。虽然青春期斯莱特林到处都是控制不住自己荷尔蒙四处发情的野兽，你可真没看到那时的 Pansy—— 梅林啊 ” 说着忍不住笑了起来， “ 但 Blaise 知道我家的家规，只是有时互相用手还有偶尔口 ..… 啊 —— 你干什么 —— 又发巨怪疯了吗 ——”

 

梅林，活着简直太好了！新年也产生奇迹了吗！小糖果没有和黑炭做过这件事让他都想立刻在床上倒立翻跟头，虽然他真的不介意 Draco 以前有交往对象这件事，而且公平的讲，他那时和 Ginny 是啥都干过了，但这其实都不说明什么，更不用说后来那些肆意的日子。可是，这件事本身简直让他心里好像喝了十瓶爱情魔药一样心潮澎湃，似乎光是这句话就已经让他高潮了。

 

他把 Draco 压在身下亲了个够，最后在对方不解的抱怨声中两人抱在一起睡着了。

 

——TBC——


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 别想了，今天还是没吃到_(:_」∠)_

第二章

 

 

新年后 Draco 就恢复了在圣芒戈的工作，并且一下子增加了很多病人，全都是小孩子和年轻姑娘。小孩子们都对 Lilia 大肆宣传的 “ 水果口味的魔药 ” 羡慕不已，如果不是小 Malfoy 先生制作的魔药他们就会哭闹抗议，还有孩子延续了之前静坐抗议时的风格，自己做了一块 “ 拒绝苦涩继续毒害我的童年 ” 的标语牌带到医院。

 

Draco 狠狠的给 Lilia 灌了三天地狱难喝级的魔药以示惩戒， “ 有点啥就咋咋唬唬的炫耀是没见过世面的爆发户才做的事！ ” 他一脸无情的看着泪汪汪的小姑娘一点点舔着杯子里黑乎乎的液体，但是手上却忙碌的准备着各种儿童魔药的材料。

 

也不知道哪只小孔雀以前连收到糖果都要大声的炫耀给我听。 Harry 忍不住噗嗤一声笑了起来，换来一个威胁性的瞪视。现在想到小 Draco 曾经那些专门针对 Harry Potter 的物理和精神攻击，都觉得似乎是年少时爱情的种子，一颗一颗深深埋在心中，被疼痛和酸楚浇灌，只等到那一天汹涌地破土而出时，才发现心脏已经被根根蔓藤缠绕，再也无法挣脱逃离。

 

“ 那边那个白领工资不干活的黑心公务员， ”Draco 斜着眼睛瞅着他， “ 快把这些雏菊的根切好。 ”

 

“ 我两年都没休过假，所以 Kingsley 才这次一起把假期都给我了。 ”Harry 将案板上那一堆雏菊的根招到手边， “ 休假还在医院给小少爷做免费劳工，你男朋友可是非常优秀的公务员了。 ”

 

“ 最好你还记得该把他们切成什么样，不然我觉得 Snape 教授的画像会很高兴你和 Neville 一起进行一些魔药学补习。 ”Draco 给自己戴好那双黄色的蛇皮手套，准备开始处理毒角兽的尾巴。

 

“ 说起来， Draco ，你还记得那次你被巴克比克伤了手 —— 别瞪我 —— 我知道的，那是很 —— 严重的伤害 ——”Harry 努力克制住自己的笑意， “ 你还记得那次魔药课，你装作 —— 啊不 —— 是真的胳膊不能动 —— 真的 —— 我懂我懂 —— 借助 —— 不不 —— 合理请求 Snape 教授让 Ron 切你的 —— 根？ ”

 

“ 所以现在是翻旧账复仇的时间吗？ Potter 。 ”Draco 冷冷的横了他一眼，手上动作不停。

 

“ 嗯 …. 你还说 ——”Harry 清了清嗓子，伸长脖子，学着小 Draco 拖长声音说， “ 教授， Weasley 把我的根切成各式各样的了，先生。 ”

 

“ 你是毛病又犯了吗？ ”Draco 开始不耐烦的皱着眉， “ 叫你好好干活就别偷懒！我们还有很多材料要准备！ ”

 

“Draco ， ”Harry 转头看向他，努力忽闪着狗狗眼神， “ 你可不可以再说一次，就说 ‘Harry ，请好好切我的根 ’—— 我保证 —— 马上就会勤劳得像只家养小精灵！ ”

 

“ 你染上什么奇怪的癖好了吗？ ”Draco 翻了翻眼睛， “ 你背后架子上第三排紫色的就是增智剂，自己喝两口疏通一下你塞满废料的脑子。 ”

 

“Draco——”Harry 贴过去揽着对方的腰，脸贴在肩膀上捏着鼻子撒娇， “ 就一次 —— 好不好 ——Draco ，嗯？ ” 呼出的热气一下子就将小小的耳垂染上了一层粉红色。

 

“Potter—— 快去切那些根！ ”Draco 羞恼的大吼一声想要甩掉身后的树袋熊。

 

“ 不对，要说 ‘ 我的 ’  哦 —— 毕竟因为是你的我才帮忙的啊 ——”

 

“ 啊 ——Potter 脸上露出了和说 ‘ 扫帚 ’ 时一样奇怪的表情！ ”Lilia 边说边悄悄的将那杯魔药塞向身边的柜子里。

 

Draco 拿起手边的魔杖一挥，那杯药又自己飞了出来漂浮在 Lilia 眼前。魔杖动的第二下，刚刚一脸笑容猥琐的救世主突然捂着屁股大叫了起来。

 

“ 你 ——” 他冲 Lilia 挑了挑眉毛， “ 现在给你三秒钟把那些药喝下去，还是你也想和这个脑子烧坏的野人一样被火烤屁股？ ”

 

Lilia 非常有格兰芬多精神的一口灌下了那一整杯黑得发臭的液体，然后手捂着嘴流着泪往门外冲去。

 

“ 敢吐出来明天你就去找那个油腻腻的蒜头鼻报道吧。 ”Draco 抱着手臂幽幽的说。

 

“ 好了现在 ——” 他转身叉腰俯视着坐在地上刚刚扑灭屁股上火苗的 Harry ，挤出一个危险的笑容， “ 你可以解释一下 ‘ 根 ’ 这个词到底哪里触到你的色情神经了， Potter—— 先生。 ”

 

Harry  老老实实的交代了他和 Cho 交往的时候，两个人调情时对方告诉过他， ‘ 根 ’ 在中国还可以指男人的那里，就和西方说男人的扫帚一样。之后他和 Ron 就偷偷背着 Hermione ，根据这个编了不少因为三年级那次被 Draco 欺压时无法发泄怨气而产生嘲笑他的段子。都是青春期的少年，对这些东西是又好奇又兴奋。

 

“ 所以你们觉得在背后想象各种切掉我的 ‘ 根 ’ 的画面就得到精神胜利了吗？ ”Draco 一脸受不了智障的表情。

 

“ 那是你自己说的啊！唉 ——”Harry 捂住被敲的脑袋。

 

“ 好啊，你那么憧憬的话，今天晚上我们可以好好讨论一下切根的问题。 ”Draco 的笑容让 Harry 不禁背后一凉， “ 毕竟 —— 我是这方面的专家，可以好好教教你。 ”

 

 

 

 

要说新年之后的这段日子， Harry 还是挺满意的。

 

自从他揭破 Draco 的小把戏后，对方倒也没办法再找借口转移他的注意力。尤其 Draco 又是在他面前死也不肯的承认自己害怕的，唯一那次因为吐真剂的真话可是 Harry 决定要抽出来珍藏的记忆丝。不过从另一个方面来说， Harry 反而心里有点窃喜，因为 Draco 对他似乎是天生的反抗心理，每当他试探性的暗示对方因为经验不够不敢和他做爱时，都会激起对方强烈的竞争服务心态。虽然服务的质量 …. 嗯，在 Harry 小心翼翼的各种拐弯抹角的引导下，现在他的小兄弟可以在几乎没有疼痛的情况下发泄出来了。

 

其实之前 Harry 就发现了 Draco 虽然在斯莱特耳濡目染了不少理论性知识，本人又好面子不愿意输给同龄人，加上身边又有 Zabini 那种参照物，年轻人这方面的好胜心总是莫名又强烈，就越发的在意起自己经验不多很丢人这件事。这几天晚上的交流中， Harry 也渐渐了解到 Lucius 对他的管教真的是非常传统严格的，除了十六岁之前不能有性行为之外， Zabini 曾经因为被发现带了一本麻瓜色情小说到庄园而被庄园屏蔽了半年， Pansy 在 Lucius 面前也是不敢挂在 Draco 身上的。 Crabbe 更是因为五年级时交往了一个女朋友差点被 Lucius 取消保镖资格，后来哭哭啼啼的分手才保住了在 Draco 身后的位置。

 

虽然 Harry 的初恋早多少年就没了，但他就是觉得，啊，原来这就是初恋啊。毕竟， Draco 是他进入魔法界第一个见到的小巫师，还那么漂亮。什么，你说那些互相仇视聚众小团体斗殴的日子？情侣之间的事，能算仇么？当然只是年少轻狂下的另类调情。 Harry 表示自己作为男朋友非常的理直气壮。

 

 

所以带着开发青涩小糖果的激动心情，每天晚上虽然只是亲亲摸摸但也带上了年少初尝禁果时的满足和欢愉。

 

这样慢慢让 Draco 习惯成自然并且可以完全按照自己的口味养成的过程也是 Harry 心中的小算盘，毕竟有些时候小火慢炖的香醇也是独特的滋味。并且对于本来就娇气又怕疼的孩子来说，某种不好经历似乎让平时胆子就不大的小家伙对此格外瑟缩，这种阴影甚至影响了他原本可以舒服享受的性爱。 Harry 几乎是用尽了浑身的技巧折腾那个精致的柱体也没办法让对方射出来，从 Draco 的身体反应看来他很明显是舒服的，但可能真的心里总有对下一刻也许会产生疼痛的恐惧，无论如何总是无法完全放松下来。 Harry 一遍又一遍的亲吻他，一本正经的对他说男人坚挺和持久才是正常的。每次看到 Draco 湿润无措的灰眼睛，明明忍不住紧张害怕却又死逞强不愿意露怯的表情， Harry 心里就像被无数的鹰头马身有翼兽踩过，又疼又酸。而这时该死的雄性荷尔蒙也不听指挥的疯狂飙涨，一面想将身下这个可爱生物狠狠的压在身下疯狂的征服蹂躏，一面又想将对方锁进心里不让世界上哪怕一丝的灰尘叫他皱眉难过。

 

在他看的那些关于精神伤害的书里，他觉得这应该也属于其中一种创伤性应激障碍。 Draco 并没有学习过麻瓜医学方面的知识，所以 Harry 也从来没有提过，只是自己也悄悄的学着认真做了一些笔记。如果 Draco 是他的药，那么他也想成为对方的抗生素来消灭那些不良的病菌。从麻瓜医学的角度来看，这种主要由心理原因引起的问题，只要有耐心，慢慢消除不安恢复平常心就好了。 Harry 每晚也按照他学习到的各种知识在 Draco 身上不动声色进行各种看上去就像调情的按摩，不过其实也确实是调情，毕竟可以各种触摸揉捏那些私密的地方，把对方折腾得气喘吁吁。最近看小家伙的身体反应， Harry 觉得今晚应该是时候开展他垂涎已久的前列腺按摩计划了，想想未来美好的画面， Harry 对现在温馨又平静的小日子满意极了。

 

 

 

这种柔情满满心满意足在晚上看到自己在床上怎么折腾都瘫软着豪无站起意思的小 Harry 时，被残酷的现实施了一个四分五裂。

 

“Draco….”Harry 咬着牙，努力告诉自己不要生气，憋出一个扭曲的笑容， “ 你干了什么？ ”

 

“ 不是你要学习一下我是怎么切根的吗？ ” 金发青年一脸无辜， “ 放心，我的手艺绝不会有不良副作用。 ”

 

“ 所以你今天晚上主动做甜品就是为了这个？ ”Harry 听到自己的牙齿已经在咯咯作响了。晚上因为终于吃到了传说中 “ 你有多少金加隆都买不起的甜品 ” 差点感动到流泪的自己简直是魔法界第一傻瓜。

 

“ 你可是说了：感谢梅林，这是我这辈子吃过最好吃的东西。 ”Draco 得意万分的挑了挑眉。

 

“ 我收回那句话。 ”Harry 露出了一个和平的微笑， “ 我马上要吃这辈子最好吃的东西。 ”

 

“ 死疤头 —— 从我身上滚下去 —— 小心我让你一辈子都没根 —— 啊 ——”

 

Harry 威胁地揉了揉捏在手掌里的两个小球， “ 狮子不发威你真以为我是跟你一样软的小猫么？ ” 他危险地眯了眯眼睛，俯下身阴测测地说， “ 从小一直被我教训还学不乖，看来 Draco——”

 

啪 —— 地一声脆响，他狠狠地抽上了对方还在扭动的臀部。

 

“—— 你其实喜欢被惩罚是吗？ ”

 

果然 Draco Malfoy 是有了靠山就开始嚣张的生物。不就仗着我喜欢你吗？什么都可以让，男人床上的事绝不能让步！这次要是不在床上把规矩立下来，以后还不知道这个小混蛋能折腾出什么事！难怪 Lucius 和 Zabini 都对他实行严格管控，这小家伙要不管，仗着自己可爱岂不是要翻天！

 

Harry 一挥手就让 Draco 悄悄伸手去够的魔杖飞了出去。看着对方开始惊慌的眼神， Harry 坚定了一下自己的意志 —— 可爱也不能为所欲为！活下来的男人是顶天立地的男子汉！

 

在床上跪坐好，健壮的傲罗没有废什么力气就将挣扎叫骂的小家伙压在自己的大腿上，脸朝下趴着，干脆的扒下那条睡裤，只留了件上衣松松的挂在身上。揉了揉那白嫩诱人的两个臀瓣，似乎感觉到了下面会发生的事， Draco 脸上不知道是气得还是羞得通红， “ 混账疤头 —— 你敢学麻瓜那些低级的玩意我 ——”

 

啪 ——

 

“ 唔 ——”

 

手感不错， Harry 心里十分滋润。俯下身子另一只手刮了刮对方气鼓鼓的脸， “ 你就怎么样 ——Draco ，还记得梦里吗发生了什么吗？我建议你还是老实一点，不然力松劲泄也是一样。斯莱特林不是都会看清形势吗 ——”

 

感受着手下原本依然扭动着的臀部肌肉渐渐紧张僵硬， Harry 轻笑了一声， “ 今天狮子就教教你，就算不用扫帚，我也能让你飞上天。 ”

 

 

——TBC——


End file.
